AfterTheWar: Gods, Adventures, Relationships and Sex
by Death III
Summary: The war with Gaia has just ended... The young Demigods have finally found time to relax... They are now focusing on their relationships... But what would happen when Aphrodite interferes... Especially after Apollo has been cast down from Olympus and appears in Camp Half-Blood...
1. Introduction

Hey readers!

Sorry again...

I guess I've abandoned my story CHBKMCSC.

But sometimes I just feel that this isn't just right and I should do try something new.

So this is my new story.

The setting is same as CHBKMCSC but it will have a plot along with the lemons.

I'll post when I get enough time.

But I can't guarantee anything.

Also I'll try to improve my writing.

I'm planning to write better scenes and with more variety.

I'd like to thank my readers for reading and reviewing my stories till now.

So... Thank you guys.

Also I got some tips from "The Ultimate Guide to Writing Smut Fic" by Quinn Anderson

She says there's no need to credit her but anyways... This may be useful to you too.

So lastly, I say it again.

Rick Riordan is the only rightful owner of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, The Trials of Apollo, The Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard series'.

Know that I've mentioned the Trials of Apollo, I'd also like to let you know that I'm also adding my own version of the new series in the story.

So, as usual... Please review for suggestions... Please...


	2. Note

Before I start, I wish to put a few disclaimers.

I forgot to include them in the introduction.

Camp Half-Blood Chronicles, Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase Chronicles belong only to Rick Riordan.

I have just used the themes and characters in my story.

I seriously appreciate that it has only been a few hours since I posted the intro and people have already started reading and reviewing.

So as I said I plan to make more realistic scenes and with more variety.

And I'm already putting a few details about demigods here so please don't tell me how unrealistic it is or anything.

Most Demigods are not limited to one sexual orientation, and are thus bisexual or pansexual.

However, they may prefer one sex over the other.

Demigods are immune to STIs.

Demigods mature (slightly) earlier than Mortals.

Demigods can accommodate (slightly) larger things in their mouths, vaginas and anuses.

On an average, Demigods have (slightly) larger penises, breasts and buttocks than Mortals.

But these properties extend to other species such as satyrs, nymphs, clear-sighted Mortals and other beings associated with Mythology.

Now please read and review for suggestions.

Suggestions may include pairings, acts, positions, anything related to sex, or related to the plot.

And I can't sway from the plot so please mind that while giving suggestions.

Thanks and please review.

Death III


	3. The Following Winter

**It's been quite a long time since I announced this story. I apologise for not being able to write anything. But now I guess I'm back. This chapter is just a brush up on what the situation is a few months after the war. As I said before this story contains explicit sex scenes and is suitable only for mature readers. Don't read this if you are under 16 years of age or if you hate such stories and are going to post shit reviews. This story will also feature a storyline in addition to the sex scenes. I suggest that you read all of it to maintain continuity. Sorry again for not writing. Please read and review for suggestions. Thank you.**

December 2010

(Events upto The Crown of Ptolemy have happened. The Hidden Oracle events have not happened.)

Camp Half-Blood

Piper was moaning loudly. Waves of pain and pleasure were surging through her body. Jason kissed her again. She kissed him back with intensity and passion. He was on top of her and she had let him take control. Jason was being very gentle. Piper moaned loudly as waves of pleasure rocked her body. This was her first time and it felt perfect. Then, Jason turned her around. He kissed her neck and back. Piper was getting turned on. Jason then got on top of her again.

"Yes... Do it..." Piper was saying.

"This could hurt a little." he said to her.

"It's okay. Just do it..."

Jason then positioned himself. Piper was letting him take control again. Just as he was about to enter, Piper woke up...

 _It was a dream..._ Piper thought... _It was so hot_ _..._

Piper got out of bed, feeling quite turned on. She had a shower and then walked out of her cabin. Just then she saw Annabeth walk out of Cabin 3. _Annabeth? Cabin 3? I wonder..._

Piper went to talk to her.

Piper - Looks like someone had fun last night.

Annabeth's face blushed a deep red.

Piper - Chill... I'm not gonna tell everyone... Not that they don't know it already of course but...

Annabeth - What?

Piper - You are pretty noisy in bed, you know...

Annabeth was feeling embarrassed now.

Piper - It's okay... I'm not teasing you. I'm jealous. Jason doesn't even talk about sex.

Annabeth - Why don't you initiate it?

Piper - Oh, I don't know...

Annabeth - Come on, you're a daughter of Aphrodite. Of all people you should be the least worried about such things.

Piper - Yeah I guess you're right.

Annabeth - Plus, you can charmspeak.

Piper - Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Annabeth.

Annabeth - Oh, come on. You don't have to thank me. But watch out for other campers. And Chiron.

...

Camp Jupiter

Frank and Hazel were wandering around in New Rome. They were having the perfect date. It didn't happen often since Frank was often busy with his job as Praetor. The couple went to a small garden in the small city. They shared a passionate kiss while lying down on the grass. Just then, they heard a girl's voice.

"That's it, lovebirds, we have work to do."

It was Reyna.

"I thought I was free today" Frank muttered.

"Then you are not anymore. I've called an emergency meeting. I expect you to be there in 10 minutes. Finish making out with your girlfriend quickly and come fast. There's certainly no time for anything more." Reyna commanded and left.

"Anything more?" Hazel asked. "What did she mean by that?"

"Eh... Sex?" Frank blurted out, then immediately looked away.

"What?"

"Look, Hazel... I know you are from the 1940s but things have changed. People casually talk about... Things like that now. Anyways, I gotta go... See ya later..."

Saying this, Frank left for the meeting.

Underworld

Hades had summoned his son, Nico di Angelo.

Hades - It seems things are getting pretty bad at Olympus.

Nico - What's wrong?

Hades - Some of the idiots... I mean the Olympians seem to be quarrelling. Things are tense there. There's no trust or unity there. We could use this situation to our advantage.

Nico - Dad, you are not going to do anything. If it is already that bad, you are not going to make it worse.

Hades - So now _you_ are telling _me_ what to do?

Nico - I'm just telling you what the right thing would be at this moment.

Saying this, Nico left and went to Camp Jupiter.

Ogygia

Leo kissed Calypso again. Calypso kissed back passionately. Their tongues battled for control in their mouths. This was their first time and Calypso wanted it to be perfect. Leo was on top of her. He kissed her neck, turning Calypso on. He was going gently, but increasing his speed. Calypso was moaning his name loudly. They kissed again.

Calypso - I love you...

Leo - I love you too, Sunshine...

Calypso - That feels so...

Leo - You like it, baby?

Calypso kissed him again. Leo suddenly increased his speed. Calypso was moaning louder. Then she shivered as pleasure rocked her body. Then, they cuddled for sometime. Leo got behind her. He knew Calypso wasn't virgin. But he wanted to be the best she had ever had. He kissed her neck. Calypso shivered. Leo went as gently as he could. Calypso was loving it. It did hurt a little. But the only thing that mattered to her was that Leo was with her. Finally, she was in a perfect relationship. After a passionate lovemaking session, they cuddled in bed.

Calypso - I'm glad my previous lovers left me. I am just yours now... And forever...

Leo - You mean the world to me, Calypso. I'll never leave you again. I swear on the river Styx.

They shared another long and passionate French kiss.

Calypso - I love you so much.

Leo - I love you too. Te amo mucho, Calypso.

Olympus

The nearest words that would describe the situation here is 'Total chaos'

Zeus had stripped Apollo of his immortality. Some of the gods supported Apollo by rebelling against Zeus. Zeus crushed the rebellion. Artemis escaped with the Hunters. Poseidon declared an independent Kingdom of Atlantis. Ares was planting seeds for the war. Hephaestus made weapons for both sides and made a good profit. Hera declared herself to be the goddess of divorce as well and the first thing she did was file a divorce against Zeus. Demeter now lived in the Underworld with her daughter and son-in-law. Athena, being wise, realised that things were bad and she didn't get involved in any of this. Aphrodite was busy hooking up with mortals. Hermes was the only one who remained unchanged - messenger forever (and of course, thief too). And Dionysus was always drunk. Poor Hestia.

 **In this chapter, I just created the setting. Please read and review for suggestions. Thank you. :)**


	4. The Beginning of the Revolution

**So here I am once again. Sorry for the delay. Hard to find time to write these days. Anyways, I'm starting the story now. Please read and review for suggestions. Thanks again.**

Long Island, New York

Aphrodite hardly ever went to Olympus these days. She spent almost all of her time hooking up with mortals all over the world, regardless of gender. And who could say no to Aphrodite? Even straight girls couldn't resist her charm.

On this particular day, she had gone non-stop from midnight till late evening, hooking up with mortals all over Long Island. So far she had taken 4 cocks up her ass, 6 in her pussy, sucked off 10, had 3 girl-on-girl scenes, 2 threesomes and a gang bang.

Finally after a long day, she decided to visit Camp Half-Blood. As she entered (wearing nothing), everyone stopped whatever they were doing and began staring at her. All of Argus' eyes were fixed on her. Even Chiron stared for a few seconds before he realised what was happening. He went closer to Aphrodite.

Chiron - Wear something.

Aphrodite - As if that's gonna make any difference.

And her usual dress appeared out of nowhere on her body. The campers were momentarily disappointed but kept staring.

Chiron - What are you doing here?

Aphrodite - I've come to meet my kids.

Saying this she walked coolly towards her cabin. She told the everyone except Piper to go outside.

Aphrodite - What's the problem, Piper?

Piper - What problem?

Aphrodite - You people aren't having enough sex.

Piper was momentarily stunned, hearing this from her mom, but she recovered quickly. After all what else could she expect from Aphrodite?

Aphrodite - I know that you have been wanting to have sex with your boyfriend for so long now. You have desires, yet you aren't acting on them.

Piper blushed a deep red.

Aphrodite - You are my daughter. Of all people you shouldn't worry about such stuff.

Piper stayed silent.

Aphrodite - You campers need a change. You will bring the change.

Piper - What do you mean?

Aphrodite - You must start a sexual revolution at Camp Half-Blood. And don't stick to one guy.

Piper - What?

Aphrodite - The more the merrier.

Piper - I can't cheat on Jason.

Aphrodite - Yes you can. And you will. Who cares about cheating, anyways? Now go. Start the good work.

And Piper listened. Her own thoughts were being manipulated by Aphrodite's words. All over camp it seemed as if the revolution had already started to spread.

And Aphrodite left. She ended her day by taking 2 more cocks in her pussy and 3 more up her ass.

 **From the next chapter we will have actual scenes. Jason/Piper is coming up first followed by Percabeth and then we'll see. Please read, review and suggest. Thank you.**


	5. Jason x Piper

**Hi readers. I'm finally starting the scenes now. Actually I am thinking of merging my previous story "After the war - CHBKMCSC" with this one so I am going to use some content from that story as it is here. But I'll modify some of it. I might gradually delete the old story. As usual, please read, review and suggest.**

Piper slowly walked towards Cabin 1. As she walked she could feel Aphrodite's effect spreading. Nearly everyone she saw was making out with someone. As she passed Cabin 3, she could hear Annabeth moaning Percy's name. Not that she hadn't heard it before but this time it sounded more intense.

She reached Cabin 1 and knocked on the door. Jason opened. She always liked him but this time when she saw him her first thought was _I must have him right_ _now_.

Jason - Hey Pipes, what's up?

Piper was busy in her thoughts and she didn't realise he had said something.

Jason - Piper?

Piper - Oh, sorry.

Jason - What's wrong?

Piper - Can I come in?

Jason - Of course you can come in.

Piper came inside. She quickly shut the door and went over to the windows. She closed them and pulled down the curtains. Then she moved slowly towards Jason and locked her lips with his. They shared a long and passionate kiss. She then broke it and moved back.

Jason - I love you, Piper.

Piper - Uh... Love you too, Jason.

The thought of getting fucked by him was clouding her mind. _Forget the sweet words. I just want your dick right now._ It felt more like lust than love.

Jason kissed her again. This time she kissed back with passion. She slid her tongue in his mouth and he welcomed the move. He began to dominate soon. Her hands explored his body. Then she broke off again.

Piper - It's hot, isn't it?

It was winter and nothing close to hot. But Piper's voice just sounded too convincing.

Jason - Yeah.

Piper took off her T-shirt and tugged at Jason's. He took his off as well. Then she kissed him again. This time she guided his hands over her body, down her back, to her ass. She was getting wet. Then she felt Jason getting hard against her. She got excited. Then she broke off the kiss and applied more charmspeak in her words.

Piper - That's it, Jason. I want to have you. Make me feel like a girl.

Jason didn't need much convincing. He pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her again and began moving down. He kissed her neck and moved down to her chest. She still had her bra on but he slowly pulled it off. He then began licking at her left boob. He moved slowly in circles towards her nipple. Then he sucked on it, causing her to moan his name. Then he repeated the same with her right boob.

Piper - Oh, Jason.

He then moved downwards. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Her panties were wet. He pulled them down too. He began to lick the area around her pussy. Piper moaned. Then he began sliding his tongue inside her entrance. Piper was moaning louder. Jason began eating her out. Soon, waves of pleasure rocked Piper's body as she released her juices over Jason's mouth. Jason licked it. She tasted sweet.

Piper - Oh, that felt so good...

Then she moved down towards his jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled them off. She could see a huge bulge in his boxers, which were clearly small for his dick. She pulled them down to see his fully erect 11-inch member.

Piper - You are so big...

She moved towards his dick and began licking it. She went full length, from his base to his head. She then took him in her mouth. She tried to take as much as she could but clearly he was too big for her mouth. Jason moaned as Piper began sucking on him.

Jason - Oh, Piper.

Then Jason pushed her away and got on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrusted in. Piper moaned loudly.

Piper - Oh, oh, Jason.

Jason went deeper. Piper moaned louder. She felt a little bit of pain but a lot of pleasure. Jason thrusted until he was all the way inside her. Then he began thrusting in and out of her. Piper moaned louder and louder. Jason was going slow, but steady.

Piper - Oh, that's it, Jason. Go faster.

And Jason increased his speed. Piper was moaning louder than ever before. Soon, Jason felt the urge, he took it out and moved to her mouth. She took him in and he released his load in her mouth. She swallowed it all.

Jason - That was fun.

But Piper wanted more. She put more charmspeak in her voice.

Piper - Fuck me, Jason. Fuck me hard.

Piper lay on the bed in doggy-style while slowly, Jason entered her. Piper moaned. Jason began thrusting until his 11 inches were completely inside her pussy. Jason slowly began thrusting in and out of her. He then slapped her ass hard leaving a red mark on it.

Jason - Charmspeaking your boyfriend to get him to fuck you? Now see what he does.

Jason began thrusting faster causing her to moan louder. At each thrust he got all of his dick in and out of her. He spanked her harder still. He increased his speed. Piper began to scream. Unknowingly, she had applied charmspeak in it.

Piper - Jason, fuck me hard and rough. Right now.

Jason - Ok

Jason decided to surprise Piper. He took it out. Then without warning, he spread her ass cheeks and thrusted roughly in her asshole. It was much tighter and pleasurable than the pussy. Piper screamed at that instant rough assfucking Jason was giving her. All her body was shaking at the intense thrusting. Jason increased his speed and got his 11 inches inside her tight asshole. Piper was screaming really loud.

Piper - Ahh. Fuck Jason. Fuck me harder. Don't stop. FUCK.

This turned Jason on. He increased his speed even more. Piper was screaming in pain and pleasure. Jason then slowed down. To control her screaming, he moved over her and kissed her again. One of his hands moved to her boobs and pinched her nipples. Meanwhile, their tongues were battling. They broke of the kiss. Jason sucked on her nipples before kissing her again. While kissing her, he again increased his speed which caused her to scream while kissing him. This sent vibrations through his body. He then thrusted 3 fingers in her pussy while sucking her boobs. Piper screamed loud with pain and pleasure. Now, Jason felt close as did Piper. Soon, both of them came. Their cum got mixed on the bed. Jason kissed her again. Piper's ass hurt a little after that intense fucking but the pleasure was much more. Piper pulled him into a kiss. They then broke off.

Piper - Jason, I love you.

Jason - I love you too, Piper.

They were extremely tired. They fell on the bed kissing each other and drifted off to sleep, with his dick in her ass.


	6. Percy x Annabeth

After Percy and Annabeth had defeated Setne with the help of Carter and Sadie Kane, the 4 of them became good friends. Soon, the Greek demigods and the Egyptian magicians found out all about each other. The magicians decided to visit Camp Half-Blood one day. Chiron made arrangements for the Egyptian magicians to stay at camp.

Later that day, Percy sent Annabeth a message telling her to come to his cabin that night. Sadie was with her at the time and had seen the message. Later that night, Annabeth walked to Percy's cabin. She didn't notice Sadie following her as the latter was invisible.

Percy - Hey, Annabeth, come in.

Annabeth - Sure.

Percy closed the door.

Annabeth - So... What did you want from me?

Percy - I think you must have realised...

Saying this, he kissed her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and both tongues began battling for space. They then broke off the kiss.

Annabeth - That was great. I love your kissing, Percy.

Percy - Now see what other great things I can do.

Saying this, he kissed her again. It was a long and passionate kiss. While kissing he moved his hand under her shirt, feeling her boobs, enclosed in their prison. Annabeth suddenly released from the kiss.

Percy - What?

Annabeth - That felt different.

Percy - We've been doing this for months now.

Annabeth - I know. I'm saying it felt different, in a good way.

Percy - Oh yeah?

Annabeth - Yeah

And Percy kissed her again. He tugged her T-shirt and tried to pull it off. She did the same with him. Then they broke of from the kiss and took off their upper garments. Annabeth stood topless in front of Percy. Percy loved her nice and round C-cup boobs. But this time they felt even juicier. Percy buried his face in them and began licking like crazy. Annabeth was moaning his name loudly.

Meanwhile, Piper was passing by to go to Cabin 1. She heard Annabeth moaning. _Looks like someone's having fun. I have to get Jason to do this to me_. Neither of them saw Sadie, who had followed Annabeth invisibily, and was looking through a small gap in the curtains which was carelessly left open by Percy. She was getting turned on by looking at the scene.

Percy sucked on Annabeth's nipples and she moaned louder. Then Percy pulled down her jeans and she pulled down his. Annabeth's panties were getting wetter by the second and she could almost see Percy's rock hard dick pitching a tent in his boxers. They pulled of each others underwears and got on the bed. Annabeth began licking Percy's huge 11-inch member while his tongue explored her genitalia. Percy entered his tongue in her pussy while Annabeth began sucking on his dick. They were getting turned on as waves of pleasure were surging through their bodies.

Meanwhile, Sadie had undressed and was touching herself. One of her hands was playing with her boobs while the other was fingering her pussy. Sadie was moaning but not loud enough for Percy or Annabeth too hear.

Percy then got on top on Annabeth and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly thrusted in. Annabeth moaned. He thrusted further until he was all the way inside her pussy. Then he began thrusting in and out of her. Annabeth was moaning his name loudly.

Annabeth - Oh, Percy. Yes, that's it, oh.

Percy moved over to her face and kissed her. He then moved down and kissed her neck. Annabeth was moaning continuously. Percy began thrusting faster. Annabeth moaned loudly. Soon, her body rocked with waves of pleasure as she released her juices on Percy's dick. Percy took it out and she took him in her mouth. She sucked on his dick, causing him to groan. Soon, he too felt the urge and released his load in her mouth, which she swallowed completely. Percy then moved down to her pussy and licked up her juices.

Annabeth - Oh, that was great!

Percy - It sure was.

Annabeth - You wanna go again?

Percy - Oh yeah.

Annabeth - Let's try something new.

Percy - Right.

Annabeth - Okay what?

Percy - I think I know.

Saying this, Percy pushed Annabeth on the bed again. Then he got behind her and they cuddled. Then he kissed her neck. Annabeth turned her head to kiss him. Percy slid his tongue in her mouth. While they were making out, Percy spread her ass-cheeks and thrusted slowly in her tight asshole. Annabeth quickly broke off from the kiss and moaned loudly. Percy was about 2 and a half inches thick and Annabeth could feel his thickness against her tightest hole. It hurt a bit but she didn't want him to stop. Percy continued thrusting until he was all the way inside her ass. Her tightness made it extremely pleasurable for Percy. Then he began thrusting in and out of her, a few inches at first, and slowly increasing it. Annabeth was moaning really loud.

Sadie meanwhile her inserted three fingers of her left hand in her pussy while her right hand was slowly fingering her ass. The sight of Percy fucking Annabeth's ass was really turning her on and she had decided something. _I'm gonna get him to do that to me too_.

Percy was going all the way in and out of Annabeth's asshole. She was screaming his name loudly.

Annabeth - Oh, oh, Percy, yes. That's it. OH, Fuck, PERCY, FUCK!

Her screaming was turning Percy on. Percy increased his speed. Annabeth was screaming and moaning louder. Waves of pain and pleasure were rocking her body. Percy then slowed down. He kissed her neck. His right hand played with her right boob. He pinched her nipple. Annabeth turned her head to kiss him again. Then Percy speeded up again. Annabeth moaned louder. It hurt but she loved the feeling and she didn't want him to stop. Percy began thrusting even faster. Annabeth was screaming louder and louder. Soon, Percy felt the urge. With one final thrust, he sent streams of semen deep inside her ass. Then he took it out and moved down to her pussy and ate her out till she came.

Annabeth - Oh, that was hot!

Percy - Yes it was.

Annabeth - We should do it every night.

Percy - I'd like that.

They kissed again. Then they cuddled for sometime before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sadie too had the best orgasm she had ever had. _If just seeing this was so intense, how intense would it be to have him in there..._

 **Ok so here's Percabeth done. Next will be Leo and Calypso in Ogygia. And then maybe Frank and Hazel. Please keep reading and suggesting. I'll mostly consider all your suggestions.**


	7. Annabeth x Piper

**Ok I have slightly changed my plan.** **Leo/Calypso will come later.** **This will be a short girl-on-girl scene of Piper and Annabeth.**

Early next morning both Piper and Annabeth left cabin 1 and cabin 3 respectively. They thought nobody would see them. But they ran into each other.

Annabeth - Oh, Piper. Hi.

Piper - Uh... Hi Annabeth.

Annabeth - So you finally got him to do it, did you?

Piper - Oh... yeah I did.

Annabeth - Cool.

Piper - You were moaning really loud last night.

Annabeth - Oh, uh, we tried something new.

Piper - And what might that be?

Annabeth - Anal.

Piper - Oh, nice. We did it too you know?

Annabeth - We're gonna do it every night.

Piper - Uh... Annabeth?

Annabeth - Yes?

Piper - Please don't think I'm weird but this talk is kinda turning me on.

Annabeth - Oh really?

Piper - Yeah.

And she blushed a little.

Annabeth - Okay follow me.

Piper - Where?

Annabeth - Somewhere private.

Annabeth took her to the basement of the Big House.

Piper - _This_ is private?

Annabeth - Chiron goes for a long run in the morning. And nobody else comes here.

Piper - Oh okay. So why did you bring me here?

Annabeth moved closer towards Piper. Then, she kissed her.

Piper - Wow.

Annabeth - Sometimes I think I'm bi.

Piper - So do I.

Annabeth said nothing. She then took off her clothes and began undressing Piper. Soon they were both naked in front of each other. They kissed again. Their hands explored each others' bodies. Then Annabeth pushed Piper against a wall and kissed her again. Then she buried her face in Piper's nice and round D-cup boobs. Piper moaned.

Piper - Oh, Annabeth...

Annabeth was kissing and licking and sucking like crazy. Meanwhile Piper's right hand played with Annabeth's hair. She slowly moved it down her back and tried to reach her ass. Annabeth then moved down and began licking the area near Piper's pussy. Piper moaned. Then she pushed Annabeth to the ground. She got on top of her and began eating her out. Annabeth did the same to Piper. They both moaned. Soon, Piper released her juices on Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth licked all of it. Piper kept licking Annabeth like crazy. She inserted a finger in Annabeth's ass. Annabeth moaned more. Soon, Annabeth too felt the urge and she came on Piper's mouth. Piper licked it all. Then they got clothed.

Piper - Oh, that was so hot...

Annabeth - I know.

Piper - We should do that more often.

Annabeth - Definitely.

Piper - I just had a wild idea.

Annabeth - What?

Piper - Let's have a threesome.

Annabeth - With whom?

Piper - Jason?

Annabeth - Or Percy?

Piper - Let's decide that later. But we have to do it.

Annabeth - Yes!

 **I know this was short. I haven't decided the guy these girls are gonna have a threesome with. I am open for suggestions. Also it doesn't have to be Jason or Percy. Give me some great idea and I'll do it.**


	8. Surprise 1

**Another slight change in plan. The first surprise chapter. I merged a suggestion with my own idea. Please read and review.**

Annabeth and Piper had just had their hot girl-on-girl session and were discussing about a threesome when they heard a familiar voice.

Travis - Threesome, eh?

Travis and Connor Stoll were standing at the door of the basement. Annabeth and Piper were shocked and embarrassed.

Annabeth - Did you... hear... what we were saying?

Travis - Yup. And how you were moaning too.

Piper - What?

Connor - We were just passing by the Big House and heard two girls moaning. So we decided to come inside.

Annabeth - Okay. Please don't tell anyone.

Travis - Hmm. Connor can you go outside. I need to talk to them. It's personal.

Connor - Haha no way bro. I wanna hear too.

Travis - No. Get out.

Connor - No.

Piper - Okay can we leave?

Connor - No.

Travis - I won't tell anyone about this, if, you girls have a threesome with me.

Connor - And with me too.

Annabeth - What? You can't do that!

Travis - Okay. The whole camp will know what you did then.

Annabeth - No!

Piper - Okay.

Annabeth - Piper, are you kidding?

Piper - No, it's the only way. But I've got a condition too.

Travis - What?

Piper - We're not having two separate threesomes. How about one foursome instead?

Travis and Connor looked at each other for a moment. Then they both said, "No way!"

Piper applied some charmspeak.

Piper - Oh why not? It will be fun. Won't it, Annabeth?

Annabeth - Umm… Yeah... It will be...

Piper - Let's just get it done with.

Travis - Yeah.

Connor - Okay.

Piper - So, undress, everyone...

And they all took off their outer garments and stood half-naked in front of each other.

Travis - Sexy.

He immediately pushed Piper against a wall and kissed her. He slid his tongue in her mouth. Then he took it out and began licking downwards. He pulled of her bra and began licking her boobs. He sucked on her nipples. Piper moaned. Then he moved further down. He pulled down her panties and inserted his tongue in her pussy, licking like crazy. Then he took it out and pulled down his boxers. He pushed Piper against the wall and thrusted in. Travis was going fast and rough. Piper was moaning loudly.

Meanwhile, Connor was doing the same with Annabeth. He had her against the opposite wall and was thrusting hard. Annabeth was moaning too. Soon, he felt the urge. He took it out and put it in her mouth. He released his load and Annabeth swallowed it.

Travis too felt the urge. He also took it out. But instead of putting it in her mouth, he turned Piper around and thrusted in her ass. Piper screamed. Travis thrusted until his dick was all the way inside her ass and then released his load. He then took it out.

Travis - That was fun.

Connor - Yup.

Piper - Okay so is it over? Can we go now?

Connor - Hmm. Not yet.

Piper - That's not fair!

Travis - Annabeth can go. Piper used charmspeak on us. She needs to be punished.

Annabeth - Okay thanks. Have fun, Piper.

And she left. Piper looked at the boys.

Piper - Now what?

The boys said nothing. The raced to reach her. Travis reached first as he was closer. He pushed her on the ground and quickly grabbed her ass. Then Connor reached and positioned himself at her pussy.

Connor - Not fair. I want ass too.

Travis - Sorry bro. I reached first.

Saying this, he thrusted roughly in her ass again. Piper screamed loudly. Just then Connor thrusted in Piper's pussy. Piper was screaming louder and louder. The boys weren't showing any mercy. Connor slid his tongue inside Piper's mouth, thus muffling her screams. Meanwhile Travis increased his speed. Piper was trying to scream. They broke the kiss and Piper's voice came back. Connor then played with her boobs while Travis was just satisfied with being in her ass. Soon, Travis felt the urge and he released his load in Piper's ass. Then he took it out.

Travis - I gotta go see someone. Connor, have fun.

Connor also took it out. Then he turned Piper around and poked her asshole.

Connor - My turn haha.

Connor thrusted in. He went fast and rough until he was all the way inside her tight ass. Then he began thrusting in and out of her. Piper was screaming louder and louder. Soon enough, Connor felt the urge and he released his load deep inside her ass. Then he took it out and they got clothed.

Connor - That was fun.

Piper - I'm gonna kill you guys one day.

Connor - Oh, c'mon, accept that it was fun.

Piper - Okay it was fine.

Connor - Yeah.

Piper - I wonder where Travis went.

Connor - Said he wanted to see someone.

Piper - I wonder who.

Connor - Let's follow him.

Piper - Yeah sure.

Then the got out of the big house and saw Travis going into the forest.

Connor - Who the fuck is he gonna see there?

Piper - Let's just follow and see.

And they followed him to a place which seemed secluded yet safe. Surrounded by trees and bushes was a pond. And in that lake they saw Travis making out with a topless Katie Gardner.

 **So here was the first surprise. I know it wasn't the best. But tell me what you think. And review for more suggestions. Thanks.**


	9. Travis x Katie

Travis left after fucking Piper in the ass. He headed to the forest where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. They had been dating for over a year and their relationship was top-secret. In the forest there was a secluded spot where they would meet to have sex. Katie, being the daughter of Demeter, had covered the area with thick bushes such that nobody would know that there's a lake hidden behind them.

Travis reached that spot. Katie was already half naked, waiting in the lake. Travis undressed and slowly approached from behind. Being the son of Hermes, he was good at stealthy approaches. She didn't notice him. He slowly reached behind her. He moved his hand to her shoulder and undid her bra. Katie turned quickly. As she saw him, she put her arms around him and kissed him. Travis felt her nice B-cups against his bare chest. Slowly, they released from the kiss.

Meanwhile Piper and Connor had arrived and were watching them from behind the bushes.

Connor - Woah! My brother and Katie Gardner!

Piper - Shh! Let them have their fun

Connor - Yeah okay

Travis kissed Katie again. Their tongues battled for space in their mouths. Their hands explored each others' bodies. Travis' hands slowly reached at her panties and he pulled them down. Katie meanwhile pulled down his boxers. Then they broke off from the kiss.

Katie looked at Travis. She had mixed feelings of love and lust. She said nothing and just kissed him again.

Meanwhile Travis lifted her legs and thrusted in her pussy. Katie moaned.

Katie - Oh, Travis

Travis thrusted in and out of her. Katie was moaning louder. Travis kissed her neck. Katie shivered. Then Travis increased his speed. Katie moaned louder.

Katie - Oh, yes, Travis, don't stop, fuck!

Meanwhile Connor and Piper were getting turned on by watching it. Connor had begun stroking his member while Piper was playing with herself.

Soon Travis felt the urge. He took it out.

Katie - It's okay, I'm on birth control.

Travis - So I can cum in you?

Katie - Yes

Travis thrusted back in. Soon, he sent streams of semen deep inside Katie's pussy.

Katie - Oh, that was great.

Travis - Do it again?

Katie - Yes!

Travis pushed her on the ground near the lack and began eating her out. Katie was moaning his name.

Katie - Oh, Travis. Fuck me, oh.

Travis then got on top of her and entered her again. This time he went slowly. He kissed her. Their tongues battled for space. Then he kissed her neck. Soon, Katie felt the urge and released her juices on Travis' dick. Travis took it out.

Katie - Why did you stop?

Travis - Oh, you want me to continue?

Katie - Of course!

Travis - Okay then

Travis got on top of her again and positioned himself.

Katie - Wait, let's do something new

Travis - Sure

They cuddled and he got behind her. He spread her ass cheeks and positioned himself.

Travis - Ready for the new thing?

Katie - Do it

Travis - It could hurt a little

Katie - Just do it!

Slowly, Travis thrusted in. Katie moaned loudly. This was the first time they were doing anal. Travis tried to be gentle at first but soon lust began to overcome him. He increased his speed. He kept thrusting until he was all the way inside her ass. Then he began going all the way in and all the way out of her at every thrust. Katie's moans turned to screams as Travis began going faster and faster.

Katie - AH, TRAVIS! OH, FUCK! YES, THAT'S IT! FUCK ME, BABY!

Meanwhile, Connor and Piper had had their orgasms and this scene was still turning them on.

Piper - Connor?

Connor - Yes?

Piper - I'm horny now

Connor - So am I

Piper - So...?

Connor - Let's do it.

He pushed Piper to the ground and thrusted right inside her ass.

Meanwhile Katie's screaming was turning Travis on. He began going ever faster now. Katie was screaming louder and louder and waves of pain and pleasure were rocking her body. Meanwhile one of Travis' hands moved through her hair and the other played with her boob. Katie turned her head and he kissed her. Then he began going even faster. Katie tried to scream but it was muffled by their kiss. Soon, Travis felt the urge. He released his load deep inside Katie's ass.

Katie - Oh my gods, that was amazing!

Travis - Yeah it was, babe

Katie - Let's do it again

Travis - I ain't saying no to that

Travis entered her tight asshole again. She moaned. This time Travis went faster that before. He wasn't being gentle like the first time. Katie was screaming louder than ever before.

Katie - AAAH, TRAVIS! YES, FUCK! OH! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP! FUCK ME, BABY! OH!

She loved the feeling. She began fingering herself while she was getting ass-fucked by Travis.

Travis whispered in her ear.

Travis - You're so hot, baby. You're ass is so tight, I feel like being in here forever.

Travis kissed her again. Their tongues battled for space. Then Travis felt the urge. He thrusted until he was all the way inside her tightest hole and released his load. Katie also came and Travis licked her juices.

Katie - We have to do this all the fucking time!

Travis - Of course, baby

They kissed again.

Travis - You know I've done it with a lot of girls but with you it's different

Katie - In a good way?

Travis - Of course, baby. With you it's more than just fucking.

Katie - Oh my gods, you love me

Travis - I what?

Katie - You love me, Travis Stoll

Travis - No... I just... Like you a lot

Katie - Yeah, yeah, I know, lover

Travis - Haha you're the sweetest, baby

Saying this, they kissed again and cuddled.

Meanwhile Connor released his load deep inside Piper's ass and she released her juices on his balls.

Connor - Now that was fun

Piper - It sure was

Connor - Better get out of here before they see us

Piper - Oh yeah, right

And they got clothed and left the place before anybody could see them.


	10. Leo x Calypso

**So hello readers. Here's the Leo/Calypso chapter. I have pretty much taken it from my previous story but please excuse me for that.** **I have slightly changed the story. Leo and Calypso stay in Ogygia until Festus is repaired**. **Kindly read and review.**

Leo had arrived in Ogygia after his death. He went to see Calypso. She was working just as usual. She was looking beautiful as always. She wore a white sleeveless dress which prominently showed her hot figure. But she was crying. Leo couldn't bear that. He went to her.

Leo - Hey.

Calypso looked up and stared at him for a moment.

Calypso - Leo...

Leo - I've come back for you Calypso.

Calypso looked at him for a moment. Then she pulled him into a kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. Then they broke off from the kiss.

Leo - I don't like it when you're sad, Sunshine.

Saying this, he wiped her tears.

Calypso - I love you, Leo.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths.

Leo - I've left you once, but I'm never gonna leave you again. I swear on the river Styx.

Calypso - I want you to be with me forever.

She then took Leo to her bedroom. She kissed him again. She felt something hard against her thighs. She blushed. Leo noticed this. Calypso realized she was getting wet.

Calypso - I want you, Leo.

Leo - And you will have me, Sunshine.

Leo then pulled her closer and kissed her on the neck. This was enough to get her on. She then took off her dress and pulled him into another kiss. Her arms explored his body just as his arms explored her body. She then pulled his shirt off. She felt his muscular body. He then kissed her neck getting her on again. Her hand moved to her bra. Slowly, she pulled it off, revealing her hot D-cup boobs. He then pulled her closer and kissed her again. He felt her boobs press against his bare chest. He slid his tongue in her mouth and battled with her tongue. Then, they broke off the kiss and she moved his hand to her boobs. Leo began massaging her hot D-cups.

Calypso - Oh, Leo.

Leo - I love you, Calypso.

Leo then buried his face in her huge boobs. He began licking and kissing her boobs like crazy. He left no spot dry. Calypso was softly moaning his name. Her hands slowly moved to his pant. She unbuttoned it and pulled it off. She could see a huge bulge in his boxers. His dick seemed to be quite big for his boxers. Calypso could see its base and she blushed deeply. Meanwhile Leo's hands were moving around her underwear. Slowly, both of them took them off. Leo just kept staring at the hottest ass he had ever seen.

Leo - Calypso, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Calypso was blushing. But she blushed even deeper on seeing Leo's 11-inch long and 3-inch thick dick.

Calypso - You're big. Sooo big.

Saying this, she began stroking Leo's dick. She pulled him into another long and passionate French kiss. Leo held her tight while she was giving him a handjob as well as French kissing him. Leo felt her hot D-cup boobs press against his chest. His hands were exploring her body. They groped her ass cheeks causing her to moan softly. Leo then began moving his finger around her pussy. Calypso was moaning as she was beginning to feel pleasure. Leo then thrusted his index finger in her pussy. She moaned more. She began stroking him faster. Leo moaned. He then inserted his middle finger in her pussy and his little finger in her asshole. Calypso gave a slightly louder moan at the unexpected shocker. She then stopped stroking him and pushed him on the bed with his dick pointing up. She then got in 69 position and began licking him. Her pussy was at Leo's face. Instead of licking her, however, Leo once again gave her the shocker. Calypso moaned.

Calypso - Oh, Leo.

Calypso then began deepthroating Leo's dick. She found it hard but somehow she managed to get almost all of it in her mouth. She began sucking on it. Soon, Leo felt the urge. He came in her mouth. He took his fingers out of her.

Leo - That was amazing.

Calypso kissed him again.

Calypso - Pleasure me now.

Leo kissed her neck. He then began moving down to her ass, which was clearly her best feature. He licked her ass cheeks and left no spot dry. He then gave a lick to her asshole. She gave a soft moan. He then moved to her pussy and inserted his tongue in her. She moaned as pleasure began building up in her. Leo then moved to her hot D-cup boobs. He sucked on her nipples, causing her to moan. He then positioned his dick at her boobs.

Leo - I guess both of us are big enough for this.

He slowly thrusted through the gap between them. The head of his dick reached her mouth. She kissed it once. Leo then began thrusting back and forth, through the gap between her boobs. Calypso meanwhile was fingering herself. Leo speeded up his thrusts. He massaged her boobs and pinched her nipples. Calypso was moaning as pleasure rocked her body. Soon, she came. Leo quickly moved down and licked her juices.

Calypso - That's it, Leo. I can't stand it anymore. Fuck me, now.

Leo - Okay.

He pushed her down on the bed and positioned his dick at her pussy entrance. Slowly, he entered. Calypso screamed at the first thrust and then her screams reduced to moans. Leo's was the biggest dick she had ever taken.

Leo - You're not virgin, are you?

Calypso - No. My previous lovers have fucked me. Especially Odysseus. He was good but you are much better.

Leo - So, are you happy?

Calypso - I want this more than anything.

Leo bent down to kiss her. He then began licking, kissing and sucking on her boobs. She moaned as pleasure was rocking her body. Leo began thrusting deeper. Calypso was moaning louder. Leo finally managed to get his 11-inches in her tight pussy. He began thrusting in and out of her and increased his thrust speed. Calypso was moaning loudly. Leo bent down again to kiss her. He then went even faster. Soon, he felt the urge.

Leo - Calypso, I'm going to cum.

Calypso - It's okay. Cum in me.

Leo - What?

Calypso - Do as I say.

She locked her legs around him to keep him in. Then, with one final thrust, he sent streams of semen in Calypso's pussy. Calypso then put her arms around him and kissed him passionately as they lied down on the bed.

Calypso - I love you, Leo.

Leo - I love you too, Calypso. But I fear I just got you pregnant.

Calypso - I'm a sorceress, Leo. I've got my own magical ways of birth control.

Leo - Does that mean you're not pregnent?

Calypso - Yes it does.

Leo - Then get ready for round 2.

Before she could realise, Leo took his dick out, turned her around and got behind her in the spoons position. He spread her ass cheeks and poked her asshole.

Leo - Ever taken it in the ass, Calypso?

Calypso - I've never had anal. None of my other lovers ever gave me that. Does it hurt?

Leo - It does hurt a little but I guess the pleasure is worth the pain. So, should I?

Calypso - Do it then.

Leo - Are you sure?

Calypso - Fuck me now, Leo. Fuck me hard.

Leo - Okay.

Leo then spread her ass cheeks and slowly thrusted in. Calypso screamed as she felt his thickness against her tightest hole. Leo was going slowly and carefully trying his best not to hurt her. His hands moved to her boobs and he massaged them. He kissed her neck once. Calypso was moaning his name loudly. Leo kept thrusting gently but his dick was big enough to hurt her. But she didn't mind. The feeling of having him in her ass was more than anything. He kissed her neck and cheek. She then turned her head to kiss him. They shared another passionate French kiss. He inserted his tongue in her mouth and battled with her tongue. Meanwhile, his hand moved to her boobs and she pinched her nipples. Calypso moaned, sending vibrations through Leo's body and to her ass. Leo kept kissing her as he licked the vibrations. He inserted a finger in her pussy and slightly increased his thrust speed. This sent more vibrations through them. Then, Leo removed his finger and broke of from the kiss. He slightly increased his thrust speed. This was turning Calypso on.

Calypso - Oh, fuck. Go deeper, Leo. Faster, harder. Ah. Oooh. Leo, FUCK.

Leo - Won't it hurt?

Calypso - Then let it hurt. I want all of you in me. I want you to go DEEPER, FASTER, HARDER, ROUGHER. FUCK MY ASS, LEO VALDEZ.

Leo - Have it your way then.

Leo began to go exactly as Calypso said - deeper, faster, harder and rougher. Calypso screamed in pain as Leo's huge monster was tearing her ass apart. Her ass was getting redder and redder. Tears were rolling down her eyes. She was screaming in pain.

Calypso - OOOH. AAAH. FUCK, LEO. DON'T STOP. FUCK ME, BABY. OH. AAAAAAAH. FUCK.

Her screaming turned Leo on. He went even faster. Calypso was screaming louder than ever before. But she loved the feeling and wanted it to go on forever. Leo was now pounding her hard. Calypso used her legs to keep him in. But she realized this would end soon.

Calypso - Go slower, Leo. I want it to last longer.

Leo decreased his speed. He was still going all the way in and out of her but much gently now. Calypso was moaning now as pleasure was building inside her alongside the pain. Leo meanwhile massaged her boobs with one of his hands. He pinched her nipples, causing her to moan. He then whispered in her ear.

Leo - You are sooo beautiful, Calypso. Your ass is sooo hot. Your boobs are sooo perfect. You're the best.

Calypso turned her head to kiss him. Their tongues battled as they shared yet another passionate French kiss. Leo then felt the urge as did Calypso. With one last thrust getting his 11-inches in her, he sent streams of sticky, hot cum in her tightest hole. Calypso came too. He then took it out. Calypso then kissed him.

Calypso - Oh, fuck, Leo. That was just amazing. Having your dick in my ass was the best feeling ever.

Leo - You're so fucking hot, Calypso.

They then got clothed. As Calypso turned around, Leo slapped her ass, making it jiggle. Calypso then looked at him and stripped nude again. She then stripped Leo to nothing and kissed him. She then turned around in doggy-style.

Leo - My hot babe wants more then?

Calypso - Badly.

Leo spanked her again.

Calypso - Stop teasing me. Fuck me hard.

Leo then spread her ass cheeks. Calypso was getting excited, hoping for anal. Leo however changed his mind and thrusted in her pussy. It was tight, but not as much as the asshole. Calypso moaned, feeling somewhat disappointed. Leo had decided to give her a rough, wild fucking, which he did. Calypso's moans turned to screams. Leo spanked her hard. He then took it out and thrusted in her asshole. Calypso screamed louder. Leo quickly felt her tightness. He pounded her mercilessly. Tears rolled down Calypso's eyes but she was loving it. Leo then took it out and turned her around. He then fucked her asshole in the missionary position. His balls slapped against her ass cheeks. He then slowed down. He then began massaging her boobs and pinching her nipples, causing her to moan. He then thrusted 3 fingers in her pussy. Calypso moaned as waves of pain and pleasure rocked her body. He then took his fingers out and bent down to kiss her. He then increased his thrust speed while French kissing her, sending vibrations through his body and back to her ass. They again got in the spoons position and he kissed her neck and played with her boobs. Soon, they both felt the urge. Leo came deep inside her tight asshole while Calypso came on his balls. Then the once again shared a long and passionate French kiss. They were now extremely tired and didn't bother to get up and get clothed. Leo put his arms around her and grabbed her boobs as they drifted off to sleep, with his dick still inside her ass.

 **Yeah I know it's exactly the same. But I told you before. Please give me some new suggestions. New pairings, scenarios, etc. Thanks.**


End file.
